


Cupcake

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: Credence第一次到Kowalski的麵包店。





	Cupcake

一旁Newt跟Tina在談論魔國會的事，他聽不懂也不敢打擾，他靜靜的退到後方，讓自己稍微鎮定一點後，他開始觀察身處的地方。

這是一個不算寬闊的店面，雖然不大，但是每一樣物品都放得井井有條，絲毫不顯得擁擠。

鼻翼間充滿麵粉與雞蛋烘烤過後的甜香，是讓人光聞起來就很幸福的味道。

櫥窗上擺滿各式各樣的糕點，很多糕點的造型他都在Newt的皮箱裡看過，爆角獸、旋舞針、幻影猿......他在心裡默念每一種奇獸的名字。

一轉頭他在櫃檯旁邊的圓臺看到玻璃獸造型的糕點，小小的奇獸懷裡抱著一顆紅通通的果實，讓他一瞬間想起皮箱中老愛搗蛋的小傢伙，眼前的糕點彷彿有了生命，正緊緊抱著懷中的物品，宣示所有權。

「Credence，你喜歡這個嗎？」

一旁突然傳來Jacob的聲音，他驚慌的回頭，壓下原本翹起的嘴角，急急忙忙的想要解釋：「呃......不、並沒有......我只是覺得它們的造型很特別......」

「這是我按照玻璃獸的造型製作的小蛋糕，它手上抱著的是糖漿草莓，想嚐嚐看嗎？這可是我的人氣商品呢！」看出了Credence的侷促，Jacob朝他笑了笑，拿起一個玻璃獸蛋糕，遞給他。

Credence慌亂的看著Jacob的動作，下意識轉頭看往Newt的方向，但是Newt他們持續在談話，他沒有接收到Credence求助的目光。

「試試吧，給我一點建議。」Jacob直接拉起他的手，將蛋糕放在他的手上，給他鼓勵。

盯著手上的蛋糕半晌，Credence下定決心，以一種毅然決然的姿態，咬了下去。

甜美的汁液與鬆軟綿密的蛋糕體混雜在一起，酸酸甜甜的滋味，不會過於甜膩，蛋糕中還摻雜草莓的果粒，每一口都有草莓甜美的氣息。

他雙眼一亮，覺得這是他吃過最好吃的蛋糕了。

巨大的喜悅伴隨著蛋糕的香味包圍住他，讓他有一股分享喜悅的衝動。

下一秒他就做了一件在他往後的日子裡，回想起來都覺得害羞尷尬的事情。

他拿著手上的——已經咬了一口的——蛋糕，小跑到Newt面前，在所有人驚訝的目光中，將蛋糕遞到Newt的嘴邊。

「Mr. Scamander，這個蛋糕是我吃過最好吃的蛋糕了，請你一定要嚐嚐！」

耳邊只能聽到自己鼓動的心跳聲，眼中只能看見Newt驚訝過後露出的溫柔的笑，他看著Newt微微低頭咬了一口蛋糕，心中的激動已經沒有辦法說明了，他的心裡正盛開著燦爛的煙火。

「啊，草莓口味的，是我喜歡的味道，很好吃，謝謝你Credence。」


End file.
